fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
Jack & Sammy: Land of the Shroobs is a Platformer/RPG for the DS And the first game in the Jack & Sammy series. It is about a Black Yoshi named Jack and a White Shy Guy named Sammy who get called upon to stop the Shroobs from taking over their city. It is compatible with Wi-Fi and 2 people can play at once. Player 1 uses Jack, and player 2 uses Sammy. The gameplay is very similar to Yoshi's Story. Story One day, Jack and Sammy were at the park playing baseball. It was Sammy's turn at bat. Jack threw a great curveball, but Sammy knew how to hit it. He closed his eyes and swung his bat hard, there was a loud CRACK, and the ball flew down the field. Sammy started running as fast as he could around the diamond, but Jack was a faster runner than Sammy, and they both knew it. Jack ran and was just about to grab the ball when he crashed into a strange, twisted, purple tree. Jack called Sammy over and the two began studying it. Sammy tugged at a root and, all of a sudden, the tree sprang to life. After twisting and rolling for a few minutes, it open up it's trunk and a strange portal opened up. Then a swarm of Shroob UFO's flew from the tree. The biggest UFO stopped in front of Sammy and Jack and a speaker popped out from the bottom. It said "AT LAST, WE ARE FREE!! COME, MY LOYAL SHROOBS! WE WILL TAKE OVER THIS WASTELAND AND THIS TIME, NOTHING WILL STOP US!". The Shroob UFO's then fly away. "Crud." said Sammy."What're we gonna do know?!". Jack said, "I'll tell you what were gonna do, were gonna follow those UFO's and stop them!". "Well, OK!" said Sammy. The two friends then set off on their greatest adventure ever. Gameplay The gameplay is very much like Yoshi's Story. You control both Sammy and Jack in 1 Player mode, but in 2 Player mode, each player takes control of one of the two heroes. Jack and Sammy each have their own special abilities. In some situations, you will have to get Sammy and Jack to pull off a team maneuver or a team attack. This game does not utilize either the touch screen or the mic. Jack's Controls D-Pad: Move Jack A Button: Activate action X Button: Use Item B Button: Jump, hold to Flutter kick Y Button: Throw Egg/Sammy/other R Button: Switch to Sammy (1 player only) L Button: Swap action maneuver Start Button: Pause game Sammy's Controls D-Pad: Move Sammy A Button: Activate action X Button: Use Item B Button: Jump, hold to Flutter kick Y Button: Ride Jack R Button: Switch to Jack (1 player only) L Button: Swap action maneuver Start Button: Pause game Jack's Abilities *Tongue *Egg Throw *Ground Pound *Speed Boost *Tongue Grapple Sammy's Abilities *Fly Guy *Submarine *Slingshot *Carry *Mount Team Attacks There are 8 Team Attacks *Sammy Rocket: Jack throws Sammy directly forward to attack enemies. *Jack-Hammer: Sammy grabs hold of Jack's tongue and spins around, attacking enemies. *Spritz Egg: Jack throws an egg in the sky and Sammy breaks it with his slingshot and a bunch of tiny bombs rain down on the enemy. *Melon Gun: Sammy throws a watermelon into Jack's mouth and Jack spits out the seeds like a machine gun. *(more to come) Gallery Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo DS Games